Of Time and Earth
by Daredevil-Wolf007
Summary: Based from the Windwaker game. Shortly after Gannondorf is defeated with a slighty altered ending Link and Zelda begin a relationship that neither want, but then comes the reintroduction of Medli.
1. The darkness lifts

Title: Of Time and Earth

Characters: Link, Zelda, Medli (any supporting ones too)

Setting: Shortly after Gannondorf has been defeated (Alt. ending, Gannon defeated in Forsaken Fortress)

Characters Not of Mine, just a fan fiction

---------------------------------------------

The castle was crumbling right before their eyes falling into the abyss of where it came. Safely watching from aboard The King of Red Lions, Link cradled Zelda in his arms. It had been such an ordeal for everyone, now that was over and it was unbelievable. Defeating Gannondorf was a great accomplishment for Link, one that could not have been completed without Zelda's help, her arrow was the key.

When the last of the structure fell and settled, Zelda looked out from the safety of Link's arms, "It's over…" she sighed with relief. A small smile turned up on her face as she looked back at Link. He was beaming with pride and relief, one that she no doubt had herself. Sitting down on the boat, she purposely placed herself in Link's arms; there was that moment of utter safety, relief, and love that required the touch of someone close to you. Link wholly embraced her in the night air, full up with the emotions that hung around them that night. The King of the Red Lions felt smug right then, he knew that Link was the chosen one and to accomplish this was just the gratification he needed. Turning around, while Link and Zelda rested, he raised the sail and headed south, back towards Outset Island.

----------------------------------------------

Day break had already come and gone when Link opened his eyes; Zelda was still in his arms asleep. He gazed at her for a while, just admiring her for her strength, will, and determination. She had been his rescuer and rescuee in the many months knowing her, all from the pirate and giant bird ordeal. Brushing a few strands of hair out of Zelda's face, she stirred, opening her eyes and turning to him. "Good morning Zelda", speaking softly so not as to startle her just after waking up.

Zelda blinked a few times before realization took place, she was still hugging Link and still happy to be near him. In mid-yawn it occurred to her that he was still calling her Zelda. Opening her eyes in a flash she turned to face him in a hurry. "Zelda?! You can drop the act okay, I may be the reincarnated princess but I am still Tetra. I let the king get away with it because he was royalty, and you don't argue with that." Then she sat up to get a good stretch, Link was left reclining feeling rather confused at her sudden outburst

A rather large shadow blocked out the mid-morning sun at that moment causing Link to get flustered and grab his now broken master sword. "Calm yourself Link…" it was the Red Lion speaking now, "…it is only Ms. Tetra's crew."

"Oiu! Look at the little love birds, aren't they are cuddly after the fight!"

"Make all the cracks you can now Niko, because when I get out of this dress and back on board, I will get you for those remarks! And throw me the rope ladder!" Tetra was standing now reaching for it

While she was climbing up, Link looked around just now noticing that they were at Outset Island. His heart swelled as he felt like jumping out of the boat and swimming to shore to see Aryll and Grandmother again. "Are you coming up or what?" Tetra was a little short of the deck when she asked.

"Nah, I think I am going to go on shore to see my family."

"Hey Big Brother!"

Looking up on deck Link saw Aryll coming down from the crow's nest, "You still have my telescope right?" She was asking about her telescope but her face read joy from seeing him again. "Yeah, it's here, don't worry." Grabbing the rope ladder, he began to climb up to see her.

-----------------------------------------------------

After all the reuniting and descriptions of the previous night took place, everyone decided that it was time to go ashore to see Grandmother and all the rest of the villagers. In a celebratory manner, everyone jumped off the bow of the ship, it was only a short distance anyway.

It was still really early for everyone on Outset, things didn't get moving at least until mid-day, but that was still a couple of hours away. Making his way to the front door, Link's heart was racing, not from being nervous but from the fact he hadn't seen his Grandmother, the lady who cared and raised him, in quite a while. Aryll on the other hand was a bouncy ball of joy, ready to knock down the door and tackle Grandmother.

"I need to go inside first, by myself. Aryll I need you to stand out here just for a little bit. Tetra, if she gets to wild until I give my okay, you can tie her up, Ok?" Tetra agreed as well as Aryll though the thought of being tied up again made her a little wary.

Going inside the house he shut the door silently behind him, he wanted no he needed this to be a moment of surprise and relief for Grandmother. The gods knew how much she had been worried about him over the year. Turning into the kitchen there she was, Grandmother had always worried while staring into the fire from her rocking chair. Link was eager to run up and give her a great hug, but thought better of it; instead he gently came up beside her and placed a hand on her arm, "Grandmother…"


	2. Boiling over

Grandmother turned in her chair to the smiling face of her grandson. Disbelief washed over her at first, it wasn't until he kneeled down to give her a hug did the reality sink in. Link was back, "Is it all over? Are you home for good now?" Hope poured out of her soul as she embraced him. "Yes, I am home now." he said softly in her ear. A few tears managed to escape from Grandmother's eyes in that warm moment, whatever he had done and whatever he needed to do to come back to her was over. He was home again and nothing could change that fact.

"Oh let's stop all this silly business, you are back and we need to have a Welcome Home Dinner ready!" Hopping out of the rocker she went straight for her cooking pot, "How about some of my famous soup? You have always liked it and I'm sure you would like it since it's been a while." Grandmother went about busing herself with cooking. Whenever things needed to be celebrated, Grandmother always prepared a large meal, it was her way of saying I love you.

"Grandmother, I brought some friends too, I hope that it is alright."

"Don't be silly, of course! The more the merrier, in fact you should go talk to the villagers so they can welcome you home, and see if they want to come to dinner as well."

Link opened the door, and Aryll flew in not waiting for Link to get out of the way. She went over and surprised Grandmother from behind, now was their time to hug and get sentimental. Turning to Tetra and the crew, "How would you all like to join us for dinner tonight, the more the merrier!"

Tetra faced Link with disappointment behind her eyes, "Nah, I think it's about time that me and my crew head back out to the sea." With that little remark, they all turned and began walking away.

"Wait! No you guys can't go, it wouldn't be a celebration without all of you, besides..." Link stepped closer to Tetra so only she could hear his words, "...It wouldn't be a celebration without you here with me." Lifting her chin so their eyes met, "Please say you will stay."

Tetra blushed a little, she couldn't deny that she and Link had something between them; but she thought after this whole ordeal was over, everything would go back to normal and things wouldn't escalate. "I suppose resting one night wouldn't hurt us, what do you say men?" A resounding 'Hizaa!' came from them all, "I guess we stay then."

Link was delighted that they were going to stay, more so that Tetra was. "Great! Tetra, do you want to come with me to invite the villagers?" Link took her hand leading the way off of the porch, "Sure I wouldn't mind, men you stay here and relax a little, I will be back in a while."

---------------------------------------------------------

The dinner was great; one that rejuvenated everyone's weary bodies, Grandmother's food always had that effect. It was crowed though especially with the whole village and the pirates together under one roof, so the party was taken outside into the cool night air. Once everyone was done eating, they settled around a fire pit down near Orca and Sturgeon's house. Everyone kept asking about the adventures that Link had faced and how he defeated all the challenges. Link was being modest with everyone, yes he had accomplished all of the feats, but he didn't wish to relieve them either. Answering with the barest of details, Tetra's crew filled in the rest.

Everyone was having a really good time, especially when the pirates began to tell everyone their own adventurous tales. Grabbing Tetra's hand, Link managed to pull her away from the fire and go on a night stroll of the island. No one noticed them leaving, so it was a perfect opportunity just to be with her.

Nothing was said much as they walked in the evening, they were just walking together holding hands. Link really did find Tetra to be beautiful, someone he could really find himself loving. She definitely was strong willed, knowing exactly what she wanted, and he was fond of her.

They managed to walk all the way to the fairy fountain on the mountain above the village, all in silence. Upon entering the wooded area, the whole woods were lit up with hundreds of dancing fireflies. Link turned Tetra so they were facing one another, "Tetra, you have meant so much to me over this year, and there are no words to describe it all..." breaking off Link placed his hand on the side of Tetra's face.

Tetra clasped his hand on her cheek; her heart was a flutter with joy as his words filled her head. Looking into Link's eyes, both of their attraction culminated in one sweet caress of their lips. The world seemed to stop and all that existed was between Link and Tetra. The fountain, the fireflies, the evening, the world just existed for them in that fated moment. Breaking their embrace, they gazed at one another for a while. Now that the passions of the excitement boiled over into their heavenly moment, they saw each other for the first time.

Tetra saw Link for the first time over again, he was still a little boy in her eyes. There was no doubt that he could do anything he wanted to, but what did he want to do. Stepping back and turning to watch the fireflies, she released Link's hand to admire their dance. Link let her hand slip and sat on the edge of the fountain, she was Tetra. No matter complications lied in her path; she conquered them and went on her way. She had all the qualities that he admired, but was it possible she was too strong, at least too strong to stand at his side. Slowly the fireflies faded into the night sky and they both joined hands for the return trip. On the way back, they both kept silent and eye contact to a minimum. Both had thoughts of doubt running through their minds, despite all of the factors pushing them together.

As they came back to the fire, they noticed that there was only Tetra's crew left sitting there. Releasing their hands they smiled at each other just before coming into the fire light. Luckily Niko was asleep or the taunts from him would be relentless. Nothing was said except a simple goodnight and they split ways, Link to his nice warm house, and Tetra at fireside with her crew.

---------------------------------------------

Link opened his eyes to a brightly lit, silent house; he must have been more tired that first thought. Quickly dressing he made his way outside, it was still fairly early but there were a few people about. Not the crew though, in fact he didn't even see them at the fire pit. Grandmother was in the garden already planning tonight's meal, "Grandmother, have you seen Tetra this morning?"

"Oh yes, they went aboard their ship a little while ago, something about planning, they were talking about." Then she returned to her work.

Link got curious, what could they be planning he thought. Thankfully, The King of the Red Lions was kind enough to give him a short ride to their ship, instead of swimming. Climbing the rope ladder and hopping on deck, he heard voices coming from the Captain's Quarters.


	3. Emptiness

All had been quite really since Link has left her in the Temple. He had to; she was the new Earth Sage, a right given to her by birth. Medli wandered the temple now, the monsters and other creatures that once inhabited this area were all gone now. Thanks to the defeat of Gannon, his power that made these faded away and so did the monsters. Now the temple was returning to its full glory, what darkness had consumed was now replaced by light and Earth's magic. Medli tended the plants now thriving throughout; with a little power they borrowed from her they grew large and abundant. 

She wasn't alone though inside the temple, there were animals and other beings that had returned. There was joy now instead of fear that Jalhalla instilled throughout the walls. Medli smiled as a few pixies fluttered in and about the ivy now engulfing the Master Chamber. The stone of the chamber, and pretty much else where, now looked aged and natural instead of stark and ominous. The large metal spikes once lining the wall had now crumbled leaving rounded nubs resembling opaque pearls embedded in the walls.

Walking into the center of light that shone down from the chamber ceiling, Medli looked up into the blazing sunlight. Shielding her eyes for a moment her thoughts returned to Link. This was the last place she ever saw him, he disappeared as she was playing her Earth Lyric. She remembered how the light engulfed him and lifted him straight up and out, and he was gone. Medli looked down from the light; she hadn't even had a proper goodbye. At the time, time was of the essence and both of them needed to accomplish their tasks. Restoring the Master Sword so Link could defeat Gannon and put an end to all of this. However now looking back, it made her heart ache. She missed having him around, if only to talk to, if only just to come by and say hello.

Sighing, she knew this was the life she agreed to when she came to the Temple. One of the sage's qualities was to be alone and enveloped in your duties so you can concentrate and have your power grow. Stretching her wings, Medli flew out of the chamber and towards the main entrance. Her thoughts still lingering in her past, she made her way outside and into the sun. Landing gently on the sand, she stared out into the ocean just being able to make out the neighboring islands. Setting down, she grabbed her harp and began to call to Laruto. Gently strumming on the strings, the melodic tune was carried on the wind to the spirits.

Feeling the elements wash over her in the open air was a feeling that couldn't be described in her own words, using complete joy and peace in the best description. The breeze swirled around her gathering magical energy to summon Laruto. Opening her eyes, Medli finished the last note to hear the tune echoed back to her from above. Getting back in time, she played once more until her ancestor and master were present.

"…My child, you have a saddened heart…" The voice wafted around and entered Medli's heart filling it with warmth.

"It's nothing much, I am just really missing a good friend of mine." Medli said standing up next to the now physical embodiment of Laruto.

"…There is no need to be shy with me young one, you can tell me of your Link…"

Medli felt the blood rush to her face, there was no hiding anything when someone powerful could read your feelings. Swallowing back her embarrassment, Medli managed to respond. "I would really like to see Link again, I feel like things were left wrong, or incomplete…" Breaking off she turned away from Laruto, if she could really say more she would, but a rather large bubble filled her throat at that moment.

Laruto smiled gently and placed her hand on Medli's shoulder, "…It isn't truly a want, but more of a longing, is it not?…"

Medli looked into Laruto's mystic eyes; there really wasn't a better way to put it. Giving a quick nod of agreement, Medli looked down in part guilt and part sadness. Laruto moved her hand under Medli's chin to raise her eyes. "…Dear child, have faith and the fates will see to set things right…" With that, Laruto faded away back to the spirit realm.

Medli let the ocean breeze dance around her for a while as she was lost in thought. To have faith was all the advice she got, the words filled her head with hope but doubt still lingered in her heart. A few faeries flew out from the temple, Medli forced a smile to them as they whizzed about. Faeries were known to give joy and hope but for now, Medli felt as if no magic could lift the doubt from her heart.


	4. Sea of Denial

Author's Note: Forgive me for my long overdue update, I had school and job to concentrate on and now I can re-join my story in progress. Thank you for your comments and support.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link edged his way closer to the captain's door and pressed his ear against to hear. Gonzo, Tetra's first mate, was talking first, "Miss Tetra, I do wish to leave as soon as we can but what about your little boyfriend?" The rest of the crew mumbled in agreement.

Tetra let out a sigh and took a while to respond, "Well if you must know…" there was another long pause. Link concentrated on her words the most out of anything in that moment. "…to be honest. We will most likely leave him here since he is done with our little adventure and he is home again... And if anyone calls him my little boyfriend again I will have you tied to the mast for a whole day."

There was a jostle of movement to be heard through the door, nobody wanted to mess with an angry Tetra. Link pushed away from the door then, letting his mind and heart sink with her words. But there was really no denying that he didn't need to be leaving home again since his quest was done. "All right men! Let's go and get this ship ready for sailing and out towards Windfall!"

All the pirates burst through crashing into Link just outside of the door. Tetra was most surprised when she saw him there, last she knew he was still asleep and figured he would still be when they left. "Link! Oh… well what a surprise. I thought we might not get a chance to say goodbye."

Link stared past his brow and pleaded with her, "Goodbye, you can't just leave after everything. All we, I mean all of us have had limited relaxation."

"Look," Tetra was getting a little more agitated as he began to put up his little puppy routine. "I understand that you as well as everyone else would love to just go on with our lives all happily ever after, but the reality is if we don't ship off today we will lose…" Tetra looked around at her men who were all staring back at her, "…We will lose our reputation as pirates! Right men?"

Niko was first to chime in, "Miss Tetra I think you might have a different reason for wanting to leave so soon." She shot him a dirty glare as he finished his retort.

"See, we just need to get back to our lifestyle and you to yours and your family that's all." Tetra smiled at him and walked past him toward the ship's wheel. She had to part ways with him, she just had to. There was that connection that was still there when they were alone that was hard to push him away.

Link swallowed her words and for all their logic, he just couldn't agree to be without her. Letting a heavy sigh out he chased after her and up to the wheel, "Ok fine, so you say we need to be getting back to out lives. Well adventure is now my new lifestyle; I can't just go back to a quite island life anymore so I will go with you and the crew." Link knew she couldn't deny him now. He was sure his family would understand, and besides coming home again was always better than staying home constantly.

Tetra bit her lip and reluctantly agreed, and after giving him a short list of duties they lifted their sails and were off. There was no going back on land to give goodbyes, they all just left. Tetra chose to do this to see how he reacted without saying anything or notifying any family at all. He took to it fairly well considering how little time he got to spend there and just went about keeping busy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was keeping watch in the crow's nest when the storm came on. There was hardly any forewarning as the clouds just opened up and dumped buckets. Being so high up from the water was far different from The King of the Red Lions. He had little to no control how the waves rolled the ship and since he was up the crow's nest it was worse. The smallest of waves felt as if it was a thirty foot wall they sailed up vertically. Hanging on so he wouldn't get thrown from that height to the deck or waves below, he watched the crew scramble and tie the sails down as well as most everything else. Tetra was still at the wheel, fighting the current and wind as she clung to.

Just when Link thought things wouldn't or couldn't get worse than the conditions he was bearing, the waves swirled around and began to form a rather large whirlpool and one they couldn't avoid. Forgetting his own safety from his perch, he was thrown to the side and shouted down below of the pending danger. What little good it did as the storm was washing out his voice. Returning his eyes to the sea, they had entered the outskirts of the pool and began to travel its path.

As they finished their first circle, two long and lanky arms came from below the waves trailing their way to the ship and encircling it in a tight grip. The arms clamped tight and Link knew what was in store just as he saw the Giant Squid's head ascend from the depths below.


End file.
